


Part of Your World

by ConsultingTribble



Series: Sherlock Music [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disney Parody, Disney Songs, Filk, Friendship/Love, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Song Parody, Song: Part of Your World (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: "I wanna be where the people are..."Oh forget 'people,' Sherlock doesn't have 'people,' he's only got one.-"I wanna be where John Watson is.I wanna see, wanna see him smiling..."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Music [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930738
Kudos: 3





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "Part of Your World" from Disney's _The Little Mermaid_
> 
> As always, I intend this as deep platonic friendship, but feel free to ship as your heart desires. :)

Look at this life, isn’t it neat?  
Wouldn’t you think my mind palace complete?  
Wouldn’t you think I’m the man, the man who knows everything?  
Look at London, crime scenes untold  
How many murders can one city hold?  
Looking around here you think  
“Sure, he’s got everything”

I’ve got eyeballs and blood types a-plenty  
Deductions and details galore  
You want tobacco ash? I know 140!  
But who cares? No big deal, I want more

I wanna be where John Watson is  
I wanna see, wanna see him smiling  
Sharing my life ’cause we’re — what do you call us? Oh — friends!

Brains alone won’t get too far  
Friends are required for laughing, loving,  
Seeing life through a new — what’s that word again? — lens

Together we talk, o’er rooftops we run  
Enjoying life more than I’ve ever done  
Feeling so free — ne’er dreamed he could be  
Part of my world

What would I give if I could live with John forever?  
What would I pay for him to stay at Baker Street?  
Bet’cha Mycroft, he’d only scoff  
But thanks to John, now I know better  
Friends protect me, joy infects me,  
Life is so sweet

I want to know what John Watson knows  
Ask him my questions and get some answers  
How does his smile light my whole — what’s the word? — heart?

This is our start  
I can’t wait, wait to explore the life we’ll create  
Now I can see, so grateful that he’s, part of my world!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
